


Sweetest lullaby.

by forsty_and_niryda



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Anne and Phillip are babysitting and u bet ur ass its cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Napping, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, its super short fight me, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsty_and_niryda/pseuds/forsty_and_niryda
Summary: Anne is forgotten in a game of hide and seek and finds Phillip napping with Helen and Caroline.------------------------I just really needed some cute Phillip interactions with Helen and Caroline, sue me.





	Sweetest lullaby.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO im going ROUGE and this is a fic written by yours truly, Niryda.  
> Enjoy!!

Anne had been waiting for at least fifteen minutes to be found after they started a game of hide and seek and now she had grown bored. It was quiet. Far too quiet for comfort. She knew something was up, she wasn’t sure of what, but she knew her boyfriend well enough to know that something was happening. The ridiculously big house they were occupying for the night seemed empty and it left an unsettling feeling in Anne’s stomach. Considering there was supposed to be not one but three people in the house now, four if you counted with her, but there wasn’t a single sound bouncing off the walls.   
  
She quietly moved up the stairs, not wanting to give away her position in case this was a prank to scare her. But as she reached the top of the stairs it was still no sign to either Phillip or the two girls they had agreed to babysit for the night.   
  
It was far overdue that Phillip repaid some of Barnum’s kindness and when the married couple came to Phillip asking of he was able to babysit their girls how was he supposed to say no. But then again, looking after Caroline and Helen was more joy than trouble. At least until now.  
  
Anne still moved as quietly as she could when she carefully pushed open the door to the girls’ bedroom. But much to her surprise the room was empty. Not even a light was on which was even odder, considering night had fallen outside and she knew the girls liked to have their lights on before sleeping. She closed the door again, just as quiet before continuing down the hallway.  
  
A light shined through the bottom of a door that was two rooms further down. She vaguely remembered Barnum telling them it was one of the guestrooms of the house, the one her and Phillip would be staying in for the night. Maybe one of the girls had found their sanctuary of a hiding spot in there from the vicious seeker of the game.  
  
As she opened the door as quiet as possible she realized she wasn’t sure what she expected to see, but the sight that met her was not even something she would have imagined.  
  
Laying sprawled out in the middle of the bed was no other than Phillip. On his left side Helen had curled up with her head resting on Phillips arm and a leg thrown over his abdomen. On his left side, and partially all over him, Caroline had found her spot face down into Phillips chest and her arm was thrown around the opposite shoulder with a leg over both Phillip and her sisters leg. It was quite a sight seeing the tree of them like this, and even more so when all three of them was sound asleep.   
  
Anne couldn’t help the grin lighting up her face as a warm feeling of admiration and love built up in her chest. She took in the scene and every detail for what it was worth. The warmness of the room, the half snore form either one of them, Phillips half-messy hair and the girls looking so very at peace in his arms. It was almost too much for Anne’s poor heart.   
  
She walked over to the bed with the same light steps and gently sat down on the edge of it. The slight shift in the mattress caused Phillip to stir and Anne just smiled as she watched him wake up. He looked confused at first and she could almost see the gears turning in his head as he recalled the last 20 minutes of activity. Their eyes met and an almost embarrassed look appeared on Phillips face as he also recalled what they all were doing 20 minutes ago.  
  
“Oh no, the hide and seek,” he whispered as low as he could not to wake the girls up. Anne just shook her head at his worry, which seemed to melt his embarrassment and worry away.

“It’s okay, Phillip. It seems like you had a greater duty to attend to,” she was whispering too and nodded towards the girls. Phillip followed her nods and looking from Helen to Caroline with a fond smile.   
  
“It just… Sort of happened,” he answered almost sounding a little surprised himself at the outcome of the situation. Not that he minded though, everyone knew just how much he adored the two girls and just how much they adored him back.  
  
“It’s okay, really. You are forgiven. Well, on one condition, that is,” Anne had almost a playful tone to her voice as Phillip looked at her with wonder as if asking what the condition was.   
  
“That you make room for me, of course,” she answered with a pleased smile, much to Phillip’s delight. He beckoned for her to come closer with his hand and so she did. It was enough room on his left arm for Anne to lay on, after all Caroline was basically asleep on top of Phillip at this point.   
  
The young couple locked eyes with fondness and admiration in their gaze and Anne welcomed the feeling of pure joy and comfort. Even when she could feel her limbs getting heavier and head getting foggier with time she studied the man she held so close to heart as she could feel relax into the matress. It wasn’t hard falling asleep in Phillip’s arms; the feeling of safety and love was the most effective lullaby she had ever known.  
  
“Y’know… I could get used falling asleep just like this. It’s… nice,” she muttered low and truthfully before suppressing a yawn. It just earned her a puzzled look from Phillip not quite catching the true weight behind the words.   
  
“What? Babysitting the girls like this?” Phillip asked almost fearing Anne would fall asleep before answering the question.   
  
“Noo.. Or yes. But this is nice. The whole… Family-feeling. It’s really really nice,” her face softened into a smile as the lights clearly went on in Phillips train of thought.   
  
“You’d… like a family? Like this?” he asked her, sounding almost careful in his words not wanting to misinterpret or step out of line. The conversation of the future, of a _family_ was never something that had been brought up before from neither of them. It was too much uncertainty and too many ‘what if’ questions so instead of asking them it had just been a quiet subject. Until now.   
  
“Well not _now_ , but who knows what the future will bring,” she muffled another yawn and gave him a hazy smile. “Wouldn’t you want it?” Anne asked, trying not to sound too hopeful. She too knowing all the uncertainties and ‘what if’ questions that could go wrong with a conversation like this. But in this very moment she felt like nothing could hurt her.  She knew deep down that she’d known Phillip for long enough to predict his answers.   
  
“Of course, Anne. Anything and everything, as long as it’s with you,” Phillip said very much sincere and almost a little emotional as well. It was the first conversation they’d ever had like this. They both shared a heartfelt smile along with dancing butterflies in their guts.    
  
Phillip let it slip his mind that he was restrained by two kids so the attempted to lift his left arm, to touch Anne’s cheek, was interrupted by an unhappy squeak from Helen. The sound made both Anne and Phillip freeze up for a moment, watching Helen as she rolled over to her other side, still sound asleep. The couple shared a huff of a quiet laugh before Anne reached over Caroline to give Phillip’s cheek a caress. Phillip leaned into the touch and turned his head slightly to press a kiss to her palm, earning him a sweet smile.  
  
“For now, all I want is just a well-deserved nap, and you deserve to continue the one you already had,” Anne said before retreating her hand. Phillip muttered an agreeing ‘yes’ while trying to hide a yawn, suddenly reminded how exhausted he had been. After all the day had been long with play and a lot of action with the sisters, all in all it had been a successful day.   
  
Phillip watched as Anne got comfortable on his arm again. While she traced butterfly-light circles on his arm with her finger he could feel himself drift away into a sleep once more. The feeling of Anne in his arms and love she radiated was the sweetest lullaby he would ever known.

**Author's Note:**

> come scream at me  
> Niryda - [TGS blog!](https://the-circus-princess.tumblr.com/)  
> also unbetaed bc ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
